1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a washing machine which can alter an estimated wash time according to an input voltage applied to the washing machine, and an operating method of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are devices for cleaning laundry by supplying wash water so that the laundry can be soaked, dissolving a detergent into the wash water, and removing dust and dirt from the laundry. More specifically, washing machines rotate a drum including laundry so that mechanical friction or vibration between wash water and the laundry can be caused, and that dust and dirt can be easily removed from the laundry.
Washing machines may perform washing, rinsing, and dewatering operations according to various settings. Washing machines may include a heater for adjusting the temperature of wash water. In this case, dust and dirt can be effectively removed from laundry by heating wash water, using the heater, to a predetermined temperature that is set in advance.
Conventionally, washing machines calculate an estimated wash time and display the estimated wash time at an initial stage of the setting of a number of wash parameters. However, in the case of a washing operation including a heating operation for heating wash water using a heater, an wash time estimated for the washing operation may be considerably discrepant from the amount of time actually taken to perform the washing operation because the amount of time required to perform the heating operation varies according to an input voltage applied to a washing machine. As a result, washing machines may provide a user with incorrect wash time information.
In addition, washing machines may not be able to properly display remaining wash time information, which supposedly decreases gradually as washing proceeds, especially before or after a heating operation, thereby often confusing users about the exact end time of a washing operation and considerably decreasing user convenience.